


Taking That First Step

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [52]
Category: General Hospital, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: They had spoken about their feelings for each other and were know taking that first step into being in a committed relationship.





	Taking That First Step

Fandoms: General Hospital/Numb3rs  
Title: Taking That First Step  
Characters: Sam McCall and David Sinclair  
Pairing: Sam McCall/David Sinclair  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: They had spoken about their feelings for each other and were know taking that first step into being in a committed relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 199

Word used: Abducted

Drabble #52: Taking That First Step

David and Sam had met on a case, when Sam's younger sister Molly was abducted from their mother's home. The person had been a past boyfriend of Sam's, who knew how much she loved her sister and was trying to get back at her.

The guy had gone to jail for a long time, and David and Sam had gotten to know each other pretty well after spending eleven months searching nonstop for Molly. Now they were dating and were in the process of moving in together.

Sam wasn't sure if she was really ready, but didn't say anything. They had spoken about their feelings for each other and were now taking that first step into being in a committed relationship.

The thought scared Sam, but she knew that her feelings for David outweighed the fear she felt. Once all of her things had been moved into David's house, she knew there was no going back.

When David walked up and kissed her cheek, then went to order pizza for dinner, Sam realized that she would never regret moving in with him for a minute. David was the man she loved and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
